Items of Chaos
by Skye-Yue
Summary: Well, I've had this Idea in my head for a while, and decided, "Ehh, Why not." So here it is. Full summary inside.
1. Initial Information Page:

**_Skye-Yue: Hello! Its Krystina!_**

**_Sonic: Oh no._**

**_Yami: Dear Ra!_**

**_Skye-Yue: Oh shut up. Now, I love both Yu-Gi-Oh! and Sonic, and I realized something. The shows have alot of stuff that is strangely similar...  
Here are a few examples!_**

**_1. 7 Millenium Items, 7 Chaos Emeralds.  
2, The Master Emerald controls the Chaos emeralds, Millenium Tablets controls (In a way) the Millenium Items.  
3. Yami (Atem) Was born/created in the past (Based on the show), Shadow was born/created in the past.(Based on the show)  
_****_4. Yami (Atem) is considered a darker version of Yugi Moto, Shadow is considered a darker version of Sonic.  
_****_5. Yami (Atem) Has little to no memory of his past, Shadow has little to no memory of his past.  
_****_6. The main character's best friend is Blonde. (Joey and Tails)  
_****_7. The main character's "Love Interest" wears Pink. (Tea and Amy)  
_****_8. The main character never really has a main rival. (In Yu-Gi-Oh!, The main rival switches between Bakura, Pegasus, Malik/Marik, Dartz, Von Shroder, Then back to Bakura. In Sonic X, The main enemy for the first season is Eggman, then after season 1 is as follows: Chaos, then somewhat Shadow, then The Metarex. Eggman becomes more of a... liability in times of need for the Sonic Crew throughout the show..._**

**_And thats just a few..._**

**_Niza: ooooh. Sim-i-laaaaaar. :D_**

**_Skye: Really? Isn't a bit of this stretching the truth? *eyes number 7*_**

**_Skye-Yue: ... *growl* Anyway, this is an info page. I'll make the first chapter later. KK?_**

* * *

This is Yu-Gi-Oh! and Sonic X crossover.

Summary: When Sonic and Shadow use Chaos Control as an effort to stop Dr. Eggman, an interdimensonal rift is opened. Sonic wakes up, and Shadow is nowhere to be found, but he can hear Shadow perfectly. Sonic then realizes all the Emeralds have been scattered again, except for the Green Emerald, which he finds close by him on the ground. As he picks it up, he sees Shadow's transparent image in front of him. The two realize that through falling into a different dimension, Shadow and Sonic's souls have been bonded through Chaos Control into the Green emerald. Meanwhile, Yugi and the gang are taking a vacation from any and all tournaments for the time being as they try to figure out Yami's past as Pharaoh.  
One night, the same night the dimensional rift opens, The Millenium Puzzle begins to react weirdly to the rift and glows a strange color. Yugi wakes up sees its a green color... Yugi puts on the puzzle and goes to investigate. There he sees Sonic unconscious on the ground. Yami warns him to be careful and as Yugi is about to venture out to Sonic, Sonic stirs and wakes up. After a few minutes, Yami and Yugi see the transparent form of a black and red creature that looks similar to Sonic.  
How will the two separate duos adapt to their new findings? Will Sonic and Shadow's souls be separated? What has happened to Eggman in all this?

Takes place Before the Grand KC Tournament that Kaiba holds in Yugi's time, and After Cosmo's death and the Sonic Crew's win against the Metarex in Sonic X.

Also, I will add my OCs from both stories in this. Skye, Kiki, Mirage and Venus from my Sonic story; as well as Nova and Niza from my Yu-Gi-Oh! story.

Pairings:

Joey/Mai(Polarshipping)  
Knux/Rouge  
Tails/Cream and Tails/Cosmo  
Tristan/Serenity (Ardentshipping)

I know I am known for writing Yaoi. However, this will be one of the few stories I write that has NOTHING related to sex at all: Homosexual or Straight.

I will like to note however, that Yami will on occasion call Yugi "Aibou." This is not some little 'gay' nickname. Aibou means partner in Japanese. I'm so used to having him call that in my stories, that it's awkward for me not to have it in there.  
And for those about to argue it's used in Yaoi only, please, watch Yu-Gi-Oh! in it's Japanese dub. Yami practically calls him that the entire duration of the show. Thank you.

* * *

_**Skye-Yue: Soooooooooo...? Waddya think!**_

_**Yugi: Its a pipe dream if there ever was one.**_

_**Skye-Yue: ... *sniffle, hangs head in shame***_

_**Skye: Dun say that! Peoples, please leave a review telling us your opinion on this.**_

_**PLeaSE REviEW!**_


	2. Everything Goes Down

_**I redid this without my OCs because I realize they are not of any use in this story, and when I wrote this a few years back, all I was concerned with was making people like them. I realize now, they are basically Mary-sues of the highest caliber. *sweatdsrop* At least, the Sonic ones were. My Yu-Gi-Oh ones are decent, but unneeded. Therefore, I give you this, revised, edited, and OC free.**_

* * *

"Yugi." Yami stated. He appeared upon Yugi bedside in his transparent form. The small amethyst eyed boy turned and sat up after being awakened from his slumber, and looked at his taller, more regal duplicate, and although he was see-through, he felt the spirit's presence all the same as one of his other friends. "Yami? What's wrong?"

"Yugi, are you ok?" Yami asked. The great pharaoh was concerned for his smaller counterpart, his crimson eyes burning into Yugi's. He had just saved the world for what seemed like the umpteenth time, but this time came with a price: He had lost his soul to the darkness and it overwhelmed him. He had been so lonely and afraid after Yugi had sacrificed his own soul to save him(Yami), and Yami felt as though a part of him was missing...

Yugi gave him a soft smile. "Yami, I told you not to worry. I feel fine. You don't need to worry." Yami looked unconvinced. He sat in his trademark position: His arms folded, and one leg crossed over the other. This time, it was his right over left. He sighed and looked up at the skylight. "... Something's coming."

"What?"

"Yugi, I want you to be careful. Something's coming." Yami replied, not taking his eyes off of the skylight. He switched his legs, now left over right.

Yugi looked at the spirit, wondering for a moment why he was acting so protective, then quickly remembering all they had been through in the past few weeks. But still... What could Yami be referring to? Yugi looked up at the skylight as well, trying to see if something had caught his dark's attention, and maybe that was why he was looking up.

"Something not of this world." Yami mumbled, unbeknownst to Yugi's ears.

* * *

"BASTARD!" Shadow the Hedgehog yelled as he pushed Sonic into one of the walls of Eggman's new secret laboratory. Sonic wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth. Damn, Shadow could hit hard! "Don't you dare talk about Maria! Not you!" Shadow clenched his hand into a fist and brought it down on Sonic's back. "You! Sorry! Fake! Bastard!" Each word was punctuated with another punch. He held Sonic down with his free hand, and wiped a bit of sweat off his upper lip, only to bring it down once more with the word, "IMPOSTER!"

"Shadow!" Tails yelled as he ran towards the duo from the seeming never-ending stretched hallway, her blue eyes wide with fear, his twin tails propelling him off the ground a bit. Knuckles and Amy followed suit, running behind the ten year old fox. "Shadow! You have to stop!" Amy cried out. Shadow turned his head for a second, allowing Sonic to jump out from under the darker male. "What...?" Shadow asked, confused and bewildered. _Who are they...?! His mind raced as he tried to figure out who she was. The good doctor never mentioned them... _

A voice came from Tails' wristwatch, static-y and choppy. "..Ta-Tails! D-... you... ead... me?" Tails looked down at his watch, groaning slightly. Eggman's base was interfering with the signal... "Yeah, Rouge. I read ya, loud and clear!" Yes, it was a lie, but he didn't want to say the wrong thing, in case Eggman was listening in on the frequency.

"I... ave... Cream... Safe... me." Slowly, the frequency began to pan out, letting the rest of the transmission come in smoothly. "You boys better not let me regret sitting this one out. I expect Knuckle-head to find me a nice shiny gemstone for this."

"Hey! Find one yourself!" Knuckles said, hearing the last bit.

Tails sweatdropped. "Great Rouge, and thanks!" With that, he ended the transmission.

"Knuckles!" Sonic yelled. "Take Tails and Amy, and get them out of here!" He looked over at Shadow, who was still frozen in his previous position and glaring at Sonic.

"Shadow..." Amy said as they approached the two males. "Please, _please_ don't believe Eggman's lies. We're here for you." She reached out a gloved hand, which Shadow nearly accepted, if Sonic hadn't spin-dashed into him.

Both landed against the opposing wall with an 'oomph!' and Shadow, who was first to recover, flipped backwards. Knuckles, Amy, and Tails ran over to Sonic quickly, though Knuckles had to refrain from punching Sonic himself.

"What the hell did you do that for, you blue idiot!? " He practically screamed. "You couldn't recognize help if it bit you in the ass!"

"Nice to see you too, Knucklehead." Sonic grimaced. He looked towards Shadow, who instantly locked eyes with him, neither one moving.

In all honesty, no one knew Shadow had still been alive! It turned out, after Shadow had used Chaos Control to delay the bomb's explosion and sacrificed himself to save everyone when they were in space, Eggman found Shadow's body as it plummeted to Mobius. Shadow was bruised, chunks of fur and flesh had been ripped from his skin, and he was unconscious. He healed his body, and once more, Shadow had little to no memory of his past. Eggman had used that to his advantage once again by filling his head with lies. Now Sonic had to deal with Shadow before Eggman let loose his newest plan. He hadn't quite figured it out yet, but he knew once he got there, he'd improvise and figure out something.

"You guys need to go." Sonic told the trio. He was answered by Amy and Tail's protests, as well as Knuckles pinning him to the wall in an effort to make him understand. Before Sonic could say or do anything else, Shadow let out a growl of pain. He clutched onto his head and dropped on one knee, glancing up at the group of friends. "Who are all of you!? Answer me!"

Amy's face turned solemn, and she turned away from Sonic to look directly at his ebony-furred counterpart. "You tell me." She said in a quiet voice. She pointed to Sonic, and said, "You tell me who he is too."

"I don't know!" Shadow screamed.

"YES, YOU DO!" She shrieked back.

Shadow was somewhat shocked by her outburst, and took a step back. He then growled and ran forward. "Chaos Spear!" He yelled, using the energy of Chaos Control to make spears appear out of nowhere and fly out at Amy.

Amy gasped, and brought her arms up to her face, as though to brace herself for the attack, but it never came. Sonic pushed away from Knuckles in time in order to use his Sonic Wind, rotating in a circle to create a mini-cyclone, countering Shadow's Chaos Spear.

Hundreds of memories raced into Shadow's head at all at once. He fell to his knees clutching his head, and looking at the ground as he tried to make sense of them. He could tell most of these memories weren't in order, a great deal of them seemed to be out of place. Eggman, saying someone named Cosmo had to sacrifice herself... a boy with brown hair asking if he was related to Sonic... A bat and robot working side by side with him, a machine called.. a Gizoid? Maria... Maria... Maria... Maria's face appeared in his mind, and the simple image of her face morphed into the last time he saw her, ejecting him out of the Space Colony ARK, before she was killed. He stuttered, his eyes bloodshot. "Maria...!" He lifted his head to Amy, staring at her, tears nearly falling from his eyes. "Amy... I-I..."

His eyes widened as a pink blur rushed to him, and arms were thrown around him. "Shadow..." Amy whispered breathily, trying to comfort him. "Thank you."

Knuckles frowned slightly. He still wasn't ok with all this. Yes, he was happy to know Shadow was ok, but he knew what it was like to be duped and used by Eggman. He sympathized with Shadow, though he'd never admit it.

Shadow stiffened as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Amy loosened her grip on him, and Shadow looked at the owner of the hand. "About time you woke up, buddy." Sonic said.

Shadow's eye twitched. Sonic... "Sonic." He growled. Sonic removed his hand at that. Shadow looked around, trying to better grasp the situation. "The Good Doctor told me-"

"Lies." Knuckles said, folding his arms. "Eggman lied to you, Shadow. He was using you. What all do you remember?" He was known for getting to the point, Shadow remembered.

"Most is blurred... I remember Maria-"

"That's natural." Tails said, placing his hand where Sonic's originally was.

Shadow's head quickly turned to his direction. "Tails..."

Tails smiled lightly. "It's nice to have you back to yourself, Shadow."

"Cut the chitchat and get to the chase!" Knuckles said. "What about Eggman?!"

Shadow got up. "You can finish your business with the Good Doctor," Shadow said as he frowned, turning away from the group, "after I talk to him." He began walking calmly towards the opposite end of the hall.

Sonic sighed. "Always one to do things his way." He looked around him only to see that the others were following behind him in the same manner. "Hey!"

Amy stopped, turned back and gave him a wink. "Are you coming, slowpoke? We're waaaaaaiting." She said in a taunting tone. Sonic's muzzle was graced with a fairly light pink blush. _Damn her!_ He thought as he ran to catch up with Shadow.

* * *

"Yug'! Yams! Are yoose guys home?!" Joey yelled into the Game Shop. Yugi walked down the stairs and saw Joey, Tristan, Serenity, and Tea.

"Hey, Guys!" Yugi said. "What's up?" He hurried down the stairs to rush to his friends. As they all began talking, Yami appeared beside Yugi. "Aibou."

Everything seemed to fade away, and only Yami mattered. "What's wrong?"

"Tonight."

"...What?"

"Yug'! You ok?" Joey's voice came. Everyone's attention turned to the petite boy, who, in their eyes, was talking to the lamppost.

"Tonight? Are you sure? But what if-... Ok." Yugi turned to the others. "Guys, Yami is worried. He says something is coming." His features sharpened slightly. "Something potentially dangerous."

"Potentially?" Tea asked.

Yugi nodded. "He says he can't explain it, but... " He looked confused, then sighed. "I'm quoting here, ... _'What's important isn't what it seems, There's two sides where light and dark intertwine.'_"

"Gah! Why does the Pharaoh always speak like that!" Tristan said, scratching his head. "Its so confusing!"

"Maybe he's referring to Ryou." Serenity said, holding onto her brother. All eyes turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Tea asked.

"Well, we know that like Yugi's puzzle holds Yami, Ryou's ring holds that evil version of him, right? Well," She let go of her brother and looked up, joining her hands and twiddling her thumbs. "is he thinking of Ryou?"

"Or maybe Marik's back." Joey asked. Everyone paled at the thought of those options.

"No, I don't think it's any of them." Yugi said. He sat up taller and said, "Yami would tell us who it was if he knew. Meaning, If it was any of them, we would know."

"Aibou." Yugi heard the nickname, and turned back to Yami. "Aibou, they're not of this world."

_/What do you mean?/_ Yugi mind-linked to Yami as he conversed with the others, although he was paying more attention to Yami. _/Like... Aliens?/_

_**/No, Yugi. Not 'Aliens'./**_ Yami responded. _**/Just... Not of this dimension./**_

Yugi's eyes widened, unbeknownst to the others. Why was it that everything was up to him?

* * *

Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known as 'Eggman' to his enemies, had just finished placing the second-to-last Chaos Emerald into his new Death Machine. He chuckled to himself, imagining his Eggman Empire triumphant above all, the meddlesome pests below him, six feet under. "Finally! By tampering with Shadow's ever-so-faulty memory, he distracts Sonic for me, and I win!"

"Is that so, Doctor?" Came a voice from the shadows. Eggman turned around, to see Shadow standing behind him, an angry glare on his face. "No one uses me like that!" He raised a hand, slamming it into Eggman's side and knocking him across the room. "So sorry, Doctor," Shadow said as he walked towards the Chaos Emeralds, "But you won't use me like that again." He reached for one, only to discover a force field of some sort blocking him from the desired gems.

"You Black Idiot!" Eggman yelled, "You did not think I foresaw Sonic and his goody-two-shoes friends returning your memory? I knew this would happen! So I took extra precautions." A devious smirk took place on his mouth. "There is a catch when it comes to entering that force field. You must sacrifice someone, something." He motioned to the corner, where two metallic bodies were slumped together. "Decoe and Bocoe were of no use to me anymore. So I relieved them of their duties."

"You monster..." Shadow seethed. Sacrifice something? Or worse, Someone? Sure, in Eggman's eyes, Decoe and Bocoe were robots, something to build and something that was destined to outlive its usefulness. But to everyone else, even Shadow himself, It seemed even they had a soul. They weren't just another pair of robot lackeys.

Sonic and the others, who had caught up but stayed hidden, gasped. Amy put a hand over her mouth, leaned on Sonic, and sobbed silently. The other 3 stood in silence.

_The Good Doctor has finally gone mad..._ Shadow realized. A gleam of light caught everyone's eye, and saw the Final Chaos emerald laying on Eggman's work table. Shadow dashed for it, successfully grabbing it, then ran over to Sonic and the others. "You three," He said, pointing to Amy, Knuckles, and Tails, "Find a way to sabotage that shield." He then looked at Sonic. "You are going to help me with him." He pointed to Eggman, who, in the commotion, grabbed a remote from his desk.

"You're too late!" He screamed. He pushed on a red button with his thumb, releasing a robot down from above. "Meet the Maionex!" The robot looked like a top, colored Grey and Black, with Eggman's logo,his face, on it. The top of the robot was clear, and it was obviously big enough for Eggman to control it from the inside. He hopped in, and the top detached itself, leaving only a few strands of metallic coils to connect it to the bottom, which began spinning furiously.

Amy, Knuckles, and Tails raced to the tall, oval shaped machine that Eggman had the other 6 Emeralds in. Knuckles nearly joined the fight though, if Amy hadn't given him an earful and forced him to help her and Tails. As they began trying to figure out how to dissipate the shield, Sonic and Shadow began to attack.


	3. Actions Speak Louder than Words

_Vvvshhhhhzip!_ "Connect that wire..." Tails mumbled. "Ah!" He seethed a bit, withdrawing his hand from the machine's interior. "That burned!" He pulled his hand back a bit more towards his face and sucked on the burned digit. Amy and Knuckles were watching Sonic and Shadow carefully when Tails reminded them of his existence. "Hello? Guys? I could use a little help here!" Amy turned around and apologized. "Sorry, Tails." She gave Knuckles a nudge from her elbow, and he responded with, "I don't do electronics. That's y'all." Immediately, he returned his attention to the male hedgehogs. Oh he was feeling the urge to bash in Eggman's robots, but reluctantly respected Sonic and Shadow's wishes to take care of it themselves.

Amy merely rolled her eyes. "Sure." She mumbled.

Knuckles were still transfixed on Shadow and Sonic's fight. He growled softly. His instinct to punch first and think later threatening to kick in.

"Again!" Shadow yelled. He spin-dashed into the side of the Maionex once more, spinning furiously against it. Sonic disapproved of this plan, but he had nothing better, and went along with it nonetheless. Eggman smirked, and pressed a button, releasing spikes as the Maionex spun. At the speed the Maionex's lower half was spinning, and Sonic and Shadow spinning the opposite way equally as fast (if not faster), the spikes did some real damage.

Sonic was sent flying, multiple scars all over his body. Shadow, however, kept spinning, regardless of the wounds he received. Eggman had hurt his pride, and he wasn't letting that go unpunished. "Eggman!" He yelled out of rage. He too, was soon thrown back. He gripped the Chaos Emerald he had snatched and growled. "Chaos Control!" He spirited up Sonic, who appeared before Eggman at the top of the spinning death machine, and then began placing rapid punches to the glass that divided them. As Sonic did that, Shadow continued with trying to go against the spinning part of the machine. _If I can spin fast enough to stop the traction,_ Shadow thought, _then the Doctor will fall to the ground, where I can finish him._

Sonic was confused. Usually by now, glass would have given out under him, but this glass hadn't even cracked. _Dammit!_ He thought.

Yugi twitched in his sleep. Tonight was the night Yami said something was supposed to happen. But it was already nearly midnight, and still nothing. His body relaxed as his own spirit went deep inside his soul, to Yami's soul room.

"Yami..." Yugi cried out softly. He was always a bit afraid of his mirror-image counterpart's soulroom, but knew that as long as Yami was there, all was fine. "Yami, are you in here?"

"Yugi." said the spirit, "I'm right here." Yugi looked ahead and saw Yami, his eyes closed, his body tanned, and his usual manner of attire replaced with Egyptian garb. Yami exhaled deeply, and he reverted back to himself, or, at least, the 'himself' that Yugi knew. "Sorry, Aibou, I was attempting to remember my past." He gave a sheepish smile, which quickly returned to his normal half-smirk. "Why are you here?" Yami asked, his voice tinted with concern.

"Are you sure about tonight?" Yugi asked with doubt.

Yami gave a soft smile, and grabbed Yugi's hand, attempting to lead him somewhere. "Of course, Yugi. Would I ever steer you wrong?" The duo was whisked away to a room Yugi had never seen before.

"Where is this...?" Yugi said in awe. The room was dark, but should one glance up; they would see the stars in the sky.

"I have no recollection as to what this room signifies," Yami said in a semi-solemn voice, "But I assume it's important. It seemed as though the room was calling my name, although when I tried to enter, a voice would say I needed you with me." He glanced up, as though speaking to the stars. "What I desire to know is why you and I needed to be in the room together..."

Yugi looked forward and exclaimed, "Yami, look!" He pointed to what had caught his attention as Yami followed Yugi's finger. Ahead, he saw a giant machine and two blurs; one black with red tinted in every so often, and one blue.

"By the gods," Yami murmured, "What in Ra's name is that?"

The duo watched the image, like children to their favorite t.v. show, amazed and concerned at what they saw. The blue creature was thrown back, multiple scars on its body; it's black counterpart rotating against the machine, despite the blood that flowed from its own wounds. Yami and Yugi could only stare in awe as the rest of the horrendous scene played out in front of them.

With a sudden scream of rising power, Shadow doubled his rotation speed, breaking the Maionex's bottom half. Eggman toppled to the ground, pressing yet another button, which released him and his usual pod he traveled in. He pulled a lever and a surge of electricity burst through the room. The electricity seemed to have taken a life of its own and formed a cage around Shadow, and though he had the Chaos Emerald, he alone didn't have enough power to escape. Sonic was still unconscious, and Knuckles had nearly had enough.  
Amy whipped around to Tails, who had just about finished tampering with the machine. "Hurry!" She said urgently, concern rising in her voice.

Tails whipped right back and retorted with, "I don't see you helping!" He sighed and returned to his work.

As Shadow tried to spin out of the cage, the loss of blood finally started to hit him and he snarled, making Eggman laugh. "Oh, Shadow my boy, there is no hope. You see, I have won this round. Though you may have won many battles, I have won the war!" A yell of pure power shook the room, as Knuckles charged in, eyes lathered with rage and fury. Eggman looked slightly taken aback, though he rapidly gained his composure and floated away before he could land a punch. Knuckles slowed and let out a deep exhale in an effort to calm himself. His eyes then narrowed as he watched as Shadow struggled with his electrical prison.

Shadow noticed Knuckles staring and grunted. "What the hell is your problem? You gonna help me or not?"

The echidna growled back and replied, "You're _welcome._" Shadow gave a growl of disapproval and Knuckles quickly dug a hole to get him out. Shadow collapsed from both the loss of blood and the strain on his power, and the Chaos Emerald fell from his hands. Knuckles snatched it up before Eggman could, and quickly grabbed up both Sonic and Shadow as he made his way to Tails and Amy.

"Tails!" He cried as Eggman fired rounds of bullets at him, "Do something!"

Tails nodded and handed Amy his tools. "Hold this!" Once Knuckles was with them, Tails quickly turned as Amy screamed, and formed a barrier around them by throwing small robots from his wristwatch. As Knuckles brought the two downed hedgehogs off his shoulders and onto the ground, Tails grabbed his tools back from Amy, and resumed his work. As Tails continued on, Amy looked to Knuckles. "We need to heal them first." She stated softly, motioning to Sonic and Shadow.

Knuckles nodded, and summoned up the energy from the earth below them. Small green specks of light emerged from the earth, and slowly began being absorbed into the unconscious hedgehogs.

Suddenly, a cry of, "I did it!" filled the air. The barrier Eggman had formed slowly dissipated, and Tails reached for the encapsulated emeralds.

"I believe we can safely assume that those three are the blue and black ones' allies." Yami murmured.

Yugi nodded. "I have a good feeling about them. They seem like they're close friends."

"Which ones?"  
"The 3 you were talking about."

"Ahh." Yami gave a nod of understanding as the two turned back to the supposed 'screen'. They watched as the trio of creatures tended for the weakened two: Red, Pink, and Yellow. Red continued making light appear by the unconscious duo, until it surrounded them, blinding Yami and Yugi momentarily. As they regained their sight, they saw the previous two creatures, Blue and Black, back on their feet, devoid of any and all injuries.

"It seems Blue and Black are ok again! That's good." Yugi said cheerily. Though they could see what was going on, no sound played. So, since they didn't know their names, Yugi and Yami had started calling them by their color. Sonic was Blue. Shadow was Black, Knuckles was Red, Tails was Yellow, and Amy was Pink.

"It seems Red is capable of healing powers." Yami said as they watched Sonic and Tails exchange a smirk and a high-five. They realized that the group saw the fat man trying to destroy the barrier and so Blue and Black reached for the gems. Amazingly, the gems began to float around them and two of them turned golden! Yami raised a brow at this while Yugi was in utter shock.

"Yami! L-look at that!" He pointed to the screen as though Yami never saw; Yami nodded in agreement and watched on. They watched as the duo engaged in combat with the fat man, and were beating him pretty thoroughly. They both took into notice that Black was being especially rough. This went on for several moments, until Yugi said, "Yami..."

"Hmm?" Yami immediately turned to Yugi, not liking the tone of voice his counterpart used.

"Yami, weren't Pink and Yellow trying to deactivate that machine earlier?" His gaze was fixed on the area Eggman had set up his shield before it was dissipated by Amy and Tails' handiwork as well as quick thinking.

"That's what we had assumed, Yugi. Why? What's wrong?" Yami noticed Yugi had gone a bit pale and he was trembling ever-so-slightly. "Yugi?"

"Yami... He's fixing it..."  
"What?"

"He's fixing it! Look!" Yugi pointed out to the machine and Yami saw that electrical currents were finding their way to said machine, restoring it to its full power, if not more.

"Aibou..." But Yugi had already started pounding away on the suddenly solid 'screen'. "No! Look behind you! He's buying himself time! It's all a trick!"

Yami pulled Yugi back by his waist. "Yugi, please!"

"Lemme go Yami! Lemme go!" He struggled against Yami, trying to reach the 'screen', as if they could hear him.

"Yugi!" Yami said in a scarily stern voice. Yugi's thrashing stopped, and he turned to Yami with wide concerned eyes.

"Yami, I-... I'm sorry..." He buried himself in Yami's embrace, crying as Yami watched on.  
_Why is Yugi **so** affected by this? Is it the shadow magic? ... No... This room is filled only with pure intents... Then why...?_

Shadow and Knuckles were enraged. Just as Sonic and Shadow were about to finish Eggman off, he pulled another robot from nowhere, but this one was actually giving them trouble, even with them in their Super forms. Knuckles and Amy even attempted to help out, but to no prevail.

"Dammit all to Hell and BACK!" Shadow yelled.

"You need to calm down!" Amy said as she rested against her hammer. "Cursing at every problem you have won't solve anything, Shadow."

Shadow growled and turned to her. "You got a problem with me?"

"Yeah!" Amy said, trying hard not to lose her temper. "Yeah, I do." She bared her teeth and replied, "And what do you intend to do about it?"

The gold around Shadow flared as Sonic separated the two; "This is no time to fight each other!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow spoke up. "We should use Chaos Control to destroy that robot along with Eggman."

"No." Sonic said. "We'll have already have destroyed another one of his _playthings._ There's no need to add insult to injury."

Amy agreed with Sonic. "I don't take other's lives, Shadow."

"The combined full force of Chaos Control from the two of you would definitely kill Eggman," Tails piped up, "and I agree with Sonic and Amy, so you'd need to cut our power by a decent amount. At least by half. Maybe even more."

"Right." Sonic said with a nod. The duo took stance and cried out in chorus: "CHAOS... CONTROL!"

A blast of golden light and sheer power washed over the whole room. Walls began to tremble and crumble away and the ground shook violently. Eggman smirked. He knew that they would have had to resort to this one way or another. He glanced at a screen which was flashing the words: 'Full Capacity.'

_If I could at least trap one of them back inside the barrier's grasp, I'll use a bomb I've had implanted in the machine to get rid of at least one pest. That'd be one less pest for another day. Though it wasn't my original intention to simply kill one, it's better than not walking out of here at all._ Eggman thought with a smirk.

Energy visibly flowed all throughout the room, altering and warping the space the attack had happened to reach to. Sonic and Shadow braced themselves as the attack hit them slightly. The centipede-like robot came crashing down to the ground and the top exploded with Eggman inside of it.

The two hedgehogs powered down, and the Chaos Emeralds reappeared around them. "It seems we killed the Doctor even with diminished power..." Shadow said, kicking a piece of machinery to the side. The machinery then landed by the machine where the Chaos Emeralds were kept. He traced with his fingers each of the Emeralds' holding spots. "This is wrong..." Shadow said.

"Huh?" Tails asked. He walked over to Shadow and gasped. "These... These were merely meant to literally just hold the Chaos Emeralds!"

Sonic blinked. "And?"

Tails shook his head slightly and sighed.

Knuckles blinked as well. "I don't get it either."

Tails facepalmed. The two of them could be a bit dense sometimes…

Amy rolled her eyes. "Meaning that Eggman had no plan to use their power for anything!" She rubbed her wrist with the junction between her opposite hand's thumb and index finger. "In other words: It was all a setup."

"A setup...? A setup for what?" Knuckles asked, frowning.

"Gotcha!" Cried a voice they all dreaded to hear. Eggman stood from the rubble, his mustache singed on one side, his glasses horribly cracked, and he sported a grin that revealed at least 4 missing teeth. "It's the end for you, my pesky friends."


	4. Be Safe

All five creature's eyes widened as Eggman appeared from the rubble. Sonic's expression quickly turned into that of a smirk, and he stepped forward. "Hey, hey, hey! Looks like Eggman hasn't decided to bite the dust just yet!" He quickly nicked the bottom of his nose with the pad of his thumb. "Good! I'd get bored pretty quick without ya, Eggman!"

Eggman shook his head. "Oh, my spiky blue nemesis... Must you always feign naiveté?"

Sonic's smirk disappeared at that, and he put his hands on his hips. "Just give it up Eggman. You're done. Over. Finished."

Meanwhile, Tails inspected the machines further. At this point, the gang was spaced out amongst each other, with Sonic closest to Eggman, Amy a few steps behind him, Knuckles right behind her, Tails by the machines, tinkering with them, and Shadow farthest away, lurking in the back. He eyed Eggman cautiously, knowing to never put the good doctor down when all seemed bleak for him. He always had some way of getting back up after Sonic had knocked him down, and Shadow didn't suspect this time to be any different.

"On the contrary..." Eggman stood straight up, and extended an arm, eerily slow. In his hand was a small, black remote control. "Your friend is finished." He pressed one of several different buttons, and an electrical field made its way into view, nearly entrapping Tails inside an electrical dome, whose base was the fake Emerald pillar.

"Watch it!" Shadow spin-dashed into Tails at the last second, freeing him, but trapping himself in the process. The electrical field then solidified, and hardened into that of a blue green dome. "The hell is this?" Shadow spin-dashed once more, only to be bounced back into the center of the dome.

Knuckles whipped around to look at Eggman. "What did you do?"

Eggman's face portrayed a stoic emotion. "Hmm... I never figured Shadow to be one to save others. Well, if one pest had to be terminated, I'm glad it was him."

Amy's face paled. "T-Terminated...?"

Eggman chuckled lowly. "That's right..."

Sonic's emotion turned stoic and serious, a rare occurrence for the speedy blue hedgehog. He balled his fists, standing upright. "Alright, Eggman. Stop fooling around."

Eggman leaned back and guffawed. "Oh, ho ho ho! You think I'm kidding?" A wild sneer washed itself over the man's face. "On the contrary, my naive little hedgehog, I'm dead serious." His gaze turned steely, and his finger stayed right on the button. "I press this again, and Shadow will no longer be in the picture."

Tails groaned, arising from the mound of rubble that gathered around him from his landing into the wall after Shadow spin-dashed into him. He seethed in slight pain, and stood up completely, gasping once he realized what was happening. He looked down at his wristwatch, smirking when he saw it wasn't badly damaged, and began pressing several buttons on it, as Eggman began to speak once more.

"This was a trap, meant to destroy you pesky pincushions! I knew you'd come once I had the right bait! And alas, poor Shadow simply fell into my clutches, his fur mangled, his flesh ripped and scattered among the wind..." Eggman faked tearing up, and sarcastically pretended to wipe a tear of his face, before speaking in a raspy, sinister voice, "I just knew I had to 'help' him." He laughed easily, throwing his head back. "The only question was how long would it take for one of you miserable rats to come along to play the hero, and to my surprise, you ALL came!"

"That's real funny, Eggbrain." Sonic said with a frown. "But the real question is... 'Can you press the button on that remote before I can reach it?'" Sonic smirked, and folded his arms.

Eggman ceased his laughter, and gave a light growl. "Don't test me, Hedgehog. This isn't some little game. Do you honestly think I'm bluffing?" Eggman flipped a small switch, and nearly directly after, Shadow screamed in pain. The group could only watch in horror as 15,000 watts of electricity coursed throughout the dome and into Shadow.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled, turning in concern to face the direction of his black-and-red counterpart.

"Aaugh!" Another yell was heard, this time, from Eggman. Sonic turned to face the doctor, who face was scrunched into a painful expression. Shakily, Eggman dropped to a knee, seething in pain. It felt to him as though every limb, every nerve was electrocuted, being forced down to the ground. Sonic snatched the remote in the blink of an eye and flipped the switch once more, stopping the electricity through Shadow from circulating. He then looked over Eggman, trying to figure out what was causing this to happen to him. Sonic's ear twitched slightly as he heard Tails whine a bit, and the blue speedster looked over in his buddy's direction. Tails had apparently let loose a string of little robots, who had attached to such things as Eggman's shoulders, back, and legs, which temporarily paralyzed him.

"Tails…" Sonic said, looking over at him.

Tails commanded the robots back, and sighed. "I really don't like that I had to do that…"

Sonic gave him a look that basically said 'You did what you had to do', and made their way to Knuckles and Amy, who were trying to break Shadow out of the dome. Amy grabbed the remote from Sonic, looking at all the little flips, switches, and buttons it contained. Though, to her dismay, none of them were labeled. "Darn it! Eggman probably memorized what does what, so we wouldn't be able to get freed in any way!"

Knuckles growled at that, and yelled, "Well, we'll just have to break this thing down!" He then began pummeling the dome faster and harder than before.

Amy sighed, and frowned. "Or…" She ran over to Eggman and grabbed the semi-conscious man by his collar. "What button turns it off?"

Eggman groaned, and glared at Amy through his broken goggles. "I-I'll never t-tell..." Amy growled at this, and pulled out her Piko Piko hammer, her gaze steely. Though, once Robotnik saw this, his demeanor changed instantly. "I-I-I meant I'd never tell... anyone but you, my spiky little... acquaintances!"

Amy gave a small "hmph!", before dropping Eggman back to the ground. "That's what I thought. Now, tell me!"

A weak sneer came over Eggman's face. "Why, i-it's the top b-button... on the left..."

"You mean the red one?"

God, Eggman figured he was more of a genius than he already was for this. Now, he'd be rid of ALL those rats! Though, keeping his secret last-ditch effort emotionally hidden, Eggman gave a weak roll of the eyes before grunting his answer. "Hnn. Yes..." He then passed out, due to the stress on his body.

Amy gave no attention to this, however, and ran over to the others. "I got it! I got it! Eggman told me what it was!" She reached the others, and pointed the remote to the dome. "Here goes nothing!"

_'Click.'_

**"Self-destruct Activated. Time until self-destruct: 3 minutes."**

All their eyes widened at the announcement. Nearly instantaneously after, red sirens and alarms went off. Inside the dome, a small screen began counting down the time they had left. "What?" Amy shrieked. She looked around in a panic. "Butbutbut! Eggman said-"

"You believed him?" Shadow yelled angrily, still trapped inside the dome. "You idiot!" He growled, and resumed trying to spin out of the barrier, though to no avail.

Time wasn't on their side this time. And as what little of it they had left began to dwindle down, Sonic feared he might not be able to save everyone...

_

"Oh, no!" Yugi gasped, clutching onto Yami. Though they still could hear no sound, it was obvious as to what was happening. One of the creatures was trapped, and the others couldn't do much. The countdown, the red lights, the look of fear and panic on the creatures' faces... It all pointed to a turn for the worse.

Yami watched on, a mixed look of distress and horror etched onto his face. What was this? Why was he needed to view this? This had NOTHING to do with his past, did it...? None of this looked the slightest bit Egyptian, that was for sure. Was it happening now? Was it a past event? Was it the future? There were so many questions, and no answers in sight. Yami felt Yugi cringe, and looked down at him. "Aibou...?"

Yugi seethed a bit, holding his head. "Yami, I think... I think I need to get out of here."

At this, the spirit raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

A sigh came from the younger boy, and he looked up, a bit of a confused look on his face. "I just... I just have this feeling, Yami. I need to wake up."

Yami nodded, and let go of Yugi, attempting to walk him to the door, only to be stopped.

"Yami, no. I can find my way back. Please, keep watching over those guys. I need to know what happens to them."

Yami frowned slightly, and then took a few steps back. "Of course, Yugi." He watched his counterpart walk out, and stared at the door for a second, before turning back to view all that took place once more. The timer now said 1:56, and the creatures had no luck in freeing their ally. "Come on... You can do it..."

...

Yugi opened his eyes, the small teen breathing slightly heavily. The world seemed blurry for a second before everything came into plain view. A sigh escaped the teen's mouth. He had an ominous feeling about everything... With a ruffle of the blankets, Yugi turned onto his side, facing the wall. What were those things? Was any of that even real?

Yes. He knew somewhere, deep in his heart, that what he and Yami witnessed had somehow, somewhere, actually happened. He just didn't want to admit it. He ran a hand through his tri-colored hair, breathing deeply out of his nose. Part of him wished to return to the rift between the two souls in his body, to open the door to Yami's soulroom, to join him once more in viewing the outcome of the creatures... Would Black be alright? What happened to the fat man? Would they all be safe...?

As soon as that last question was processed by his mind, a green glow began to emanate from the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi turned again, and glanced to his bed-side dresser, to see the eye of Horus on the golden artifact emit a pure green color. What's this...? The boy wondered. He grabbed the puzzle, and felt it pulsate in his hand. He nearly dropped it out of surprise, but caught himself at the last second. Why was the Millennium Puzzle acting like this? He looked up out of his skylight, and saw dark clouds forming overhead. "This isn't good..." He subconsciously tightened his grip on the puzzle, never taking his eyes off the sky. His thoughts trailed back to the creatures, and he whispered. "Please be alright... Be safe. Please... Be safe..."

_

**"One minute until self-destruction."** Said the announcement that rang through the room. Everyone was out of breath, trying to break through the dome Shadow was caught in. Amy put a hand on the barrier, and straightened her posture. "One more time...!" She said through scattered breaths, raising her arms to swing her Piko Piko hammer.

Sonic shook his head. "No. You guys need to get out of here."

At this, multiple shouts of revolt arose from his friends. Shadow could only watch in amazement as they argued to stay to help free him. They couldn't really care for him this much, could they? Stupid idiots… He assumed they merely tolerated him...

Sonic shook his head. "Guys, I'm the only one who can get him out. You guys need to get out of here now, or else you won't make it before the place blows sky-high."

"..." Amy looked down, her quill-bangs covering her eyes. "...You'll save him, right?"

Sonic nodded, knowing she meant Shadow. "Yes, I promise."

Knuckles seethed. He hated feeling helpless like this. "Grr... Dammit!" He punched the barrier once, then put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

Tails looked over to his friends, and exhaled, beginning to propel his twin tails. "Let's go, guys."

Amy and Knuckles looked up at her sullenly, then nodded. The two of them ran out quickly, not looking back. Tails made it to the doorway, but looked back to Sonic, concern obvious in his young eyes. "Be careful, ok, Sonic?"

Sonic responded with his trademark grin. "Tails, bud, if you have time to worry, then run!"

Tails nodded at that, then flew out, attempting to make his way out of Eggman's base with Knuckles and Amy. Within seconds, the trio were out of sight, though not out of mind.

Shadow looked to Sonic, his face stoic. "Why lie to them? It serves you no good. You can't save me and get yourself out in time."

Sonic chuckled lightly, much to Shadow's confusion. The blue hedgehog faced his black counterpart completely, a hand on his hip. "Wow, Shadow. I never knew you as one to give up so easily."

Shadow growled. "You idiot! Did you just get them out so you could spend my last minutes taunting me! I'll kick your ass!"

**"Forty-five seconds to self-destruct."**

Sonic sighed. Shadow could be a pain sometimes... "Shadow! I wouldn't do that! Just trust me!" Sonic looked around quickly, and grabbed the fallen Dark Blue and Green Chaos Emeralds. "I can get you outta there."

Shadow gave a snarl. "And how do you think you'll be doing that?"

Sonic closed his eyes, not answering Shadow, then focused on the positive energy in the Green Emerald, feeling it build up slowly. "Chaos... Control!" With the sound of a warp, Sonic transported not himself, but the Green Chaos Emerald inside the Barrier, behind Shadow.

The Black and Red Hedgehog turned at him and glowered. "YOU. IDIOT! What does that accomplish?"

Sonic chuckled once more, and tossed up the Blue Emerald. "I figured if I could get an Emerald in, you could get out, right?"

Shadow one-handedly picked up the Emerald with ease, but nearly slapped his 'friend' were it not for the fact that they were still separated. "We can't get out without giving something up, remember! The doctor said to get in or out we had to sacrifice some-" Shadow paused, then looked at Sonic stoically. "What was it you relinquished?"

Sonic shook his head. "That's not important! Now," Sonic gripped the Emerald tightly, "lets try using Chaos Control. This thing can't stand up to both of us!"

Oh, but how wrong he was. As few seconds they had left dwindled down to the twenties, Shadow stopped. "There's no point, Sonic! You'll condemn yourself to perish because of MY choice if you stay any longer. You're not some perfect hero, you can't save everyone!"

Sonic gave a sad smile at that. "Like it or not, you're my friend. And I care about you as I do everyone else."

**"Fifteen seconds to self-destruct."**

Shadow simply gawked at him. Was he really pulling this bullshit now? "Like Hell! Get out, now!"

**"Ten seconds to self-destruct."**

Sonic frowned at that, though the evidence of any negative emotion was wiped away with a smirk. "Alright, Alright. I'll leave, but only if you try one more time." His face then looked placid, calm. "But you have to promise to put everything you've got into it, cool?"

**"Nine..."**

Shadow growled. "Be that way, Faker!" He clenched the Emerald in his hand. He knew he was going to have to do as the Doctor stated, and he knew exactly was he had to give up. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking forward to giving it up- rather, giving THEM up again. "On my mark!"

**"Eight..."**

Sonic nodded, and steadied his stance, pouring what all was left of his energy into a single focal point. He'd break his reservoir of power once Chaos Control was activated.

**"Seven..."**

Both hedgehogs narrowed their eyes, and once Shadow returned the nod, they spoke. "Chaos CONTROL!" Lights emerged from both sides, as each hedgehog attempted to stand their ground, focused on their desired outcome. They needed to be parallel in power, in wants, in desires, they needed to be equals, if for this one moment.

**"Six..."**

A voice twinged at the back of Sonic's head. _Please be alright..._

What...?

_Be safe... Please... Be safe..._

**"Five..."**

Sonic gave in every ounce of power he had, as did Shadow. Though, the voice Sonic heard distracted him. It sounded like a boy... No, not Chris. But a boy nonetheless... He focused, but felt as though that voice, and the power of light he felt emanating from it, would help them succeed.

**"Four..." **

So now they were left with two different entities of power, both with similar, though not equal goals. The barrier was consumed by light, both inside, and out. All the power Sonic had put into Chaos Control was overwhelming. Light engulfed the barrier, and started covering everything in sight.

**"Three..."  
"Two..."  
"One..." **

And the next thing Sonic heard was a deafening explosion, before bright colors filled his view.


	5. Through the Dimensional Rift

**_Skye-Yue: And 5 months later, Chapter 4 was born!_**

**_Everyone: 8|_**

**_Skye-Yue: Forgive me? My muse has a mind of it's own. It made me drop everything for a Puzzleshipping yaoi one-shot, and then that died out 11,000 words into the damn story._**

**_Shadow: 11,000 words? For a one-shot? And you can't put that much effort behind your chapter stories because...?_**

**_Skye-Yue: :| Because not all my stories deal with drop-dead gorgeous Egyptian sex gods. *glares at Yami* That's right, you muthafukka. I'm talking about you._**

**_Yami: ..._**

**_Tails: Skye-Yue's obsessive man tendencies aside, we should all be happy that there's a new chapter, right?_**

**_Skye-Yue: *folds arms and mutters under breath* Yami's lucky he and Yugi are my favorite pairing. The only pairing to come remotely close to them is Vegeta/Goku... *rubs shoulder* And Veggie's mean when you hug what's Goku..._**

**_Everyone: ... *backs away slowly*_**

**_Skye-Yue: ... :o Whaaat?_**

**_Tristan: *sighs* Skye-Yue does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

**_Knuckles: or Sonic._**

**_Skye-Yue: All I own are the plot, and my characters!_**

**_NOW ONTO THE STORY!_**

* * *

Warmth.

That's all the blue hedgehog felt. Along with an awkward falling sensation. He wasn't falling straight down, was he? Was it sideways? It was almost dream-like, much akin to when he was transported to Earth and met Chris.

_"Sonic..."_

Was that someone saying his name?

_"Sonic...!"_

There it was again, though more urgent this time.

_"Damnit, Sonic! If you don't open your eyes, you Faker, I'll make sure they **stay** closed for good!"_

With a groan, Sonic shook his head. "Shadow?" He opened his eyes slowly, only to find himself pressed against the barrier that, sadly, still contained his black counterpart.

"No, you dumbass. I'm your fucking mother." Shadow's voice was dripping with venomous sarcasm; a sure sign the ebony and crimson creature was pissed.

"Yeesh, you think you could tone it down a bit then, Ma? I think you're on 'that time of the month.'" Sonic smirked coyly at Shadow, and this only served to enrage the other further.

"WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE I'M GOING T-"

"Where are we...?" Sonic asked, surveying his surroundings, not really paying attention to Shadow's outburst.

"You blue idiot! Can't you tell?"

Actually... no. Sonic couldn't tell where they were. He still had that falling sensation, but it didn't seem like the two of them were moving. In fact... The two of them weren't even touching the ground! Sonic looked around, but all he could see was a mesh of rainbow colors, red bleeding into orange bleeding into yellow, etc. He reached out to touch the colorful wall, only to have the wall... move away from him?

What?

"I'm guessing by your lack of verbiage that you have no clue what's happening, do you?" Shadow's voice pulled Sonic out of his amazed stupor, and emerald eyes turned to meet crimson. Sonic shook his head no, and Shadow growled. "Idiot. We're being transported to God knows where by means of Chaos Control." His eyes narrowed, irises easily reflecting anger and hate. "_SOMEONE_ obviously didn't do as they were told!"

Sonic chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head with a gloved hand. "Well, we're not dead, huh?That's what we were aiming for, right?" Wait a moment... What did Shadow say a second ago? "Hold on a minute. We're being transported by Chaos Control?"

Sighing, the elder hedgehog folded his arms. "Yes. We hit the highest power Chaos Control could possibly reach without the aid of our Super Forms at the exact time of the explosion." Looking upon Sonic's confused face, Shadow thought of another way to describe it. "Think of when you first went to Earth. The Good Doctor's lab exploded just as Chaos Control had been triggered. The result of that was you meeting that boy on Earth."

Sonic frowned in confusion. "I don't remember seeing any of this, though."

"You were probably unconscious until you landed on Earth, am I right?" Shadow's voice boasted of confidence, like he knew the answer before asking.

Sonic simply nodded.

"That's why. You've been here before, you just don't remember. If I had't have woken your ass up, you'd probably still be out."

"Speaking of out," Sonic said as he glanced around for the blue Chaos Emerald, "we still need to get you out of that thing." When his search turned up fruitless, he glanced to Shadow. "Have you seen the-"

"No. I haven't." Shadow answered before Sonic could finish asking his question. "When I came to, it was gone." Shadow picked up the green emerald, and frowned.

Maria...

"Sonic."

"Hmm?" Sonic looked to his friend, only to see said friend deeply staring at the emerald he held in his hand. "Shadow?"

"I don't want your pity, understand?" Shadow held the emerald to the barrier's wall, right in front of Sonic. The emotion on his face was purely unreadable, masked by his usual stoic demeanor. "When I come to, I want only the truth."

At that, Sonic's brows furrowed in confusion. "Huh?"

Shadow continued on, his expression not changing in the slightest. "If you dare try to feed me with bullshit lies about how 'close' of 'friends' we are, and I find out, I'm kicking your ass." Here goes nothing... Maria...

"Shadow, what are you talking abou-" Sonic's eyes widened as the green emerald, along with Shadow's hand still desperately clasping it, slowly protruded through the barrier. Sonic's eyes lit up with approval. He did it! He found a way out! He-

He gave up something to do it.

But what? What did he give up?

_"I don't want your pity, understand?"  
"When I come to, I want only the truth." _  
_"If you dare try to feed me with bullshit lies about how 'close' of 'friends' we are, and I find out, I'm kicking your ass."  
_"_I don't want your pity."_  
_"Only the truth."_  
_"If I find out."_

Sonic's eyes widened in realization as the last of Shadow's now unconscious body freed itself from the barrier, and dropped into his grasp.

Shadow gave up his memories.

The barrier destabilized since now there was nothing inside to contain. Then, the parts that made it up flew off in different directions of the inter-dimensional rift they were caught in. Sonic grabbed the green Chaos Emerald out of Shadow's hand, and propped the multi-colored hedgehog over his shoulder. "Don't worry, buddy. I promise. I'll help you get your memories back."

Suddenly, the green Chaos Emerald pulsated in his hand. Sonic looked down at the gem, and gasped a bit when he saw it was glowing a light golden color. "What in the world?" The gold light was then drowned out by the emerald's own natural green light, which in turn, enveloped the two hedgehogs. When the light died away, Shadow was gone.

"Shadow?" Sonic looked around desperately, trying to locate his friend. "Shadow!" He called out for his older counterpart, hoping this wasn't some sort of trick. He promised he'd help Shadow get his memories back, and when Sonic the Hedgehog makes a promise, Sonic the Hedgehog damn well keeps that promise! Again, the emerald pulsated, and Sonic looked down again in response. For some reason, his attention was drawn to the fast approaching light at the end of the inter-dimensional tunnel.

Rather, the _darkness_ at the end of the tunnel.

Sonic could make out grass, a couple of trees, a fence... and they were all getting closer. "Woah, woah, woah! Hey! How do ya slow this thing?" When it became obvious that he had no control over the speed he was arriving, he reacted. "Gah!" Sonic held up his hands in defense, and braced himself for impact.

The landing on the ground wasn't pretty. Sonic rammed face-first into the grass, skidding and pulling up dirt until he came to a halt. Reluctantly, the emerald had tumbled out of his hand at that point, falling right beside him.

With a groan, Sonic pulled himself up, shaking off any dirt and grass that clung to him. "That... coulda been worse." He chuckled slightly and looked around. This... this looked like Earth. He turned around, only to have his suspicions confirmed. He was behind a small two-story house, a house that looked like others he had seen on Earth while he was with Chris.

Well, at least he didn't have to worry about where he was. Getting down on a knee, Sonic picked up the green Chaos Emerald, clutching it close to him. "Shadow..." He frowned, wondering where his friend had gone.

"...How do you know my name?"

Sonic blinked and looked up, nearly letting out a scream. There, standing before him, was a transparent Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Shadow! You're ok! ... I think." Sonic reached out to attempt to touch Shadow, only to have the spirit-esque creature pull away.

"I will ask you once more you... you... imposter! How do you know my name? Who are you, and why do you look like me?" Shadow bared a fang, his fists clenching tightly.

Sonic looked slightly hurt, coming fully to grasp the fact that Shadow truly _did_ give up his memories. "Shadow.. It's me. It's Sonic."

"Sonic?" Shadow frowned, the tone of which he spoke the other's name dripping with venom. It was obvious, Shadow didn't believe him.

"Aww, come on Shadow!" Sonic jumped to his feet, and spoke, waving his hands around as he did so. "It's me, Sonic! Ya know..." Sonic sighed, and referred to himself as Shadow had before. "...the 'idiot'? The 'faker'?"

And there went a slight blow to the Blue Blur's pride. Ouch.

Shadow sneered. "You're a faker, alright. I am the ultimate lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog! You are nothing more than a weak attempt to parallel my power."

A sigh escaped blue hedgehog's mouth. This was going to be a looong night. "Look, Shadow, I-"

_Snap!_

Shadow's crimson eyes narrowed, glaring daggers towards a tree. "We're being watched, faker."

Sonic rolled his eyes. Oh, so the 'ultimate lifeform' couldn't remember a thing, but he still had the nerve to call him a faker? Typical Shadow. Wait... Someone was watching them? Sonic instinctively turned in the direction Shadow was looking, only to see he was right.

There, peeking out from behind the tree, was a person, with large amethyst eyes. His hair was star-shaped, and through the darkness, Sonic could see three colors: Black, Blonde, and Red. A glint of gold from the person's midsection caught the two hedgehog's attention. Then the person spoke.

"Who are you?"

* * *

With a frown, Yami had watched the creatures struggled to free their friend, but to no prevail. The blue male had spoken to the three females, who in turn spoke against him. However, the male somehow verbally prevailed over the females, and they turned and fled the scene. That left the 2 males, black and blue, to make some final attempt in their dwindling time of 45 seconds.

He watched as all their ventures failed, and the clock left them with only 10 seconds to live. The males gave it one final go, and as their time shrunk down into single digits, Yami blinked as he heard Yugi's voice, and apparently, so did the blue creature.

_Be safe... __Please... Be safe..._

"Yugi?" Yami perked up at the sound of his vessel's voice, and looked around. No... Yugi wasn't here... He had left the Pharaoh's soul room. Then, as Yugi's voice died out, the two creatures were enveloped by light, and the sight before the Pharaoh disappeared. The etire room he was in went dark, and the door behind him opened by itself, as if to say 'You may leave now.'

With a frown still on his face, Yami snapped his fingers, allowing his Shadow Magic to make him appear aside Yugi in spirit form, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Yugi."

Yugi jumped a bit at the sudden sound of the spirit's voice, not having heard him make a presence. "Ph-Pharaoh." Yugi gave a sigh of relief, and spoke. "You scared me, heh heh..."

"My apologies." The older teen said bluntly. He stood, and walked to the center of the room, looking up at Yugi's skylight. He then spoke again, but didn't look away from the sky. "The three females were forced out by the blue male. Then both the blue and black males made final attempts to free the black one."

Yugi gasped, not liking the tone of his spirit's voice. "What happened to Black? Did Blue get him out safely?"

Yami looked to Yugi's features, sighing before he gave his answer. "I don't know. There was a flash of light, and I was no longer shown anything." He then looked back up to the skylight. Something was bugging him...

Yugi put a hand to his mouth, concerned about the creatures they saw. He opened his mouth to ask another question, only to stop at the odd sight of the Pharaoh staring up. "Yami?"

"I feel the pull of destiny, Yugi."

And with that, the sky filled with light, optical waves of colorful light flowed in the sky, lightning and thunder crashed with great force. Yugi cringed as the thunder made it's way to his line of hearing: the teen hated thunderstorms. He looked out the window, gasping in amazement. "It looks like... like the Northern Lights."

"The what?" Yami looked to Yugi, not knowing what the Northern Lights were due to only being the soul of an Egyptian Pharaoh who had been dead for nearly 5,000 years.

"The Northern Lights. You see them up north, where it's cold." Yugi spoke as he walked towards his bedroom window. He gasped in wonder at the beautiful sight of the lights dancing overhead. "This is amazing..."

Yami frowned still. "Yugi, things are not as they seem."

Yugi turned his head to Yami, meaning to ask the spirit what he meant, only to be distracted by another surge of green from the Millenium Puzzle. Both teens turned to face it, and Yugi grabbed it, only to seethe and pull his hand away.

"Yugi!" Yami ran to the younger teen, who was holding his own hand.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. The Millenium Puzzle..." Yugi looked over it, a bit of a hurt look on his face. "... It burned me."

Frowning, Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist, turning his hand over to see that he was telling the truth. The skin on his fingertips began swelling, puffy and red from being burned. Yami waved his hand over Yugi's fingertips, using Shadow Magic to heal him.

Yugi blinked, flexing his fingers with ease. "Thanks, spirit." He then looked back to the puzzle, only to see the green light gone. Why was it doing that...?

Giving only a grunt in return, Yami turned and went back to looking out the skylight. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he saw a hole in the sky, right above the Game Shop they were in. "Yugi, come look!"

Yugi got up, and walked beside Yami. He looked up, and gasped, seeing the hole in the sky. "What is that?"

"I don't know..."

Both teens watched on, until Yugi pointed something out. There were small, minuscule shapes deep in the heart of the hole, and with each second, they grew the slightest bit bigger. Yugi frowned, and ran out of his room, down the stairs, and to the back door. Yami, being only a spirit, willed himself beside Yugi once he had reached the back door.

"Aibou. You don't know what this is. I lost you once, I can't risk that again." Yami's voice had become stern, his crimson eyes boring into Yugi.

Yugi sighed, staring back at Yami. "Pharaoh, trust me. I know what I'm doing."

The two's gazes were locked onto one another, until Yami closed his eyes with a sigh. "Alright. But I will be watching closely, Yugi. If anything happens, I will take over." With that, the Pharaoh receded into the Millennium Puzzle, not saying another word.

Yugi looked down at the puzzle as it hung from his neck, and lightly ran a hand over it in thanks. "Thank you, Pharaoh, for trusting me." Inhaling deeply, Yugi opened the door, just in time to see a blur fall from the sky. With wide eyes, Yugi ran outside, ducking behind a tree. His mouth gaped open at what he saw. It...

It was Blue!

Blue had fallen from the sky! He was ok! But.. where was Black? He looked down at the Millennium Puzzle, knowing Yami was seeing what he was seeing. Yugi watched as Blue stood up, cleaning himself off. Then he heard Blue speak.

_/Yami.../_ Yugi mind-linked to Yami. _/He can talk!/_

**_/I can see that, Little One./_** Yami replied. **_/Keep watch on him./_**

Yugi nodded to himself in response, and kept a close eye on Blue. He watched as Blue picked up a green gem... Wait. A _green_ gem? Yugi could feel the puzzle heat up a bit in response to the presence of the gem. So it was that thing that had been making the puzzle act all wonky!

Blue picked up the gem, and Black suddenly appeared! Though he looked... he looked like Yami! He was see-through. Suddenly, Blue stifled some sort of exclaim, apparently surprised by the other's sudden appearance. The two began conversing, though at this distance, Yugi couldn't tell what.

Maybe... He should move in for a closer look...

When the duo weren't looking, Yugi made a mad dash for a tree closer to them, Once there, he wrapped his arms around the tree and secured his footing. However, by attempting to secure his footing, he gave himself away.

_Snap!_

"We're being watched, faker."

Yugi gulped slightly as two sets of eyes latched onto his position, one emerald green, and the other a blood-red crimson.

Blue and Black seemed to be about the same height, each with 5 spikes sticking out the back of their heads. However, Blue's spikes simple curved, whereas Black's spikes sort of splayed out a bit. Both wore sneakers and gloves, which Yugi thought weird.

Ah well, it was now, or never...

Yugi stepped out from behind the tree, a hand on the Millennium Puzzle.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**_Skye-Yue: FINALLY! We are to the actual crossover part! :D_**

**_Plot Bunnay: *burps; stomach rumbles*_**

**_Skye-Yue: Oops! I forgot to thank everyone for your reviews! You all seem to be liking the story so far. XD Hopefully this chapter and next chapter will really get you pumped! I have so many ideas, it's not even funny._**

**_Shadow: Why the hell am I dead?_**

**_Skye-Yue: You're not dead. -3- Stop assuming things._**

**_Shadow: Then what the hell happened to me?_**

**_Skye-Yue: Stay tuned and find out!_**

**_PLeaSE reVIew! Feed this plot bunnay!_**


End file.
